


It's Been Two Years

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request made by @lolabradbury</p><p>Request: Hi! ^-^ I was wondering if you could do a RSJ one shot where the reader has been working on SPN for a few seasons and her and Rich have gotten close because of cons and he finally asks her out? ☺️
            </p></blockquote>





	It's Been Two Years

You had just walked out of your photo op session and were on your way to the green room when Richard grabbed your arm.  
He leaned down and whispered into your ear, “Hey I have something to ask you when I get done with this.”  
“Cool,” you told him.  
You heard Rich announcing that Jensen and Jared were now doing their photo ops while you were patiently waiting for Rich to get done you decided to wait for him in the green room. You laid down on the one and only empty couch.   
“Hey sit up,” Rob came into the room.  
You pulled back your legs so one of the three cushions was available to sit on and he sat down before he could get back up you rested your legs back to their original spot right on top of Rob.  
Rich and Matt were soon walking in the door.   
“Y/N, you are taking up the entire couch,” Matt smiled.   
You sat up and placed yourself into the center of the couch so someone could sit in the third spot. Rich sat down next to you and as soon as he sat down you placed your head into his lap and your legs went back onto Rob.  
“Happy Matt, Now I am only technically laying on one cushion?” You gave Matt a shit-eating grin.  
“We know how to take care of this. Don’t we Robbie?” Richard grinned.  
“Don’t you guys dare!”  
It was too late Richard had your arms pinned down holding onto your hands and Rob had grabbed your legs, Matt began tickling you.   
“No! Stop it!” You shouted but to no affect.   
They had learned this small vulnerability of yours a couple of cons ago and used it to their advantage whenever the hell they felt like it.   
Finally after what felt like hours of torture, Misha walked in.  
“Oh I see you are being cruel to Y/N, can I join?”  
“We were just teaching her it isn’t fair to take up an entire couch. We are done now,” Richard smirked.   
You quickly sat up but Richard didn’t let go of your right hand, he even entwined his fingers with yours and then slid your conjoined hands in between the two of you so only the both of you knew what had happened.   
Your face instantly flushed but you didn’t protest. You had been harboring feelings for your longtime friend for quite some time. You just didn’t think that he had returned anything. The last few months there had been some serious flirting but never thought it could be anything more. Hell even Rich and Rob flirted or at least you and Matt kept telling them they had.   
You guys were all just close you really couldn’t tell anymore what had been flirting and what had been your normal behavior.   
“Well I was told by Jensen and Jared to come and get Matt and Rob, they need you for about uh..,” Misha looked to Rich and Rich held up his hand with five fingers displayed, “five minutes.”  
“Oh we are needed for specifically five minutes,” Matt said sarcastically.  
“Well alright then, if they insist.” Rob replied.  
They quickly left the room and you went to stand up but Rich held tight to your hand.  
“About that question…” Rich trailed off sheepishly.  
“Yes?” You asked expectedly.  
“I was wondering after the convention is over tonight, if you would possibly want to grab a drink with me?”  
“Rich, all of us always grab a drink after the convention.”   
“I meant just the two of us.”  
“Oh, like a date?”  
“Yes, a date,” Richard’s smile took up almost all of his face.  
“I don’t know if that is a good idea,” you frowned, not believing what you were even saying. You of course wanted to go on a date with this man.  
“Why wouldn’t it be? I like you and I thought you liked me too.”  
“What happens if it doesn’t work out?”  
“Well then I get Robbie and you can have Matt in the divorce.” Richard once again was smiling.  
“I’m serious.”  
“So am I. I definitely get Robbie.”  
“Richard-,” you went to protest.  
“Y/N?”  
“What?”  
“Do you like me?”  
“Of course I do. How couldn’t I?”  
“Then let’s try this out, just one date.”  
“Ok yes I will have a drink with you tonight.”  
His smile quickly returned.  
You both just stood there hands still holding and just looking at one another when a knock came from the door.  
“Rich it has been five minutes,” Rob’s voice called.  
“Yea Rich did you finally do it?” Matt hollered.  
“Yes you guys can come back in,” Richard answered.  
“Thank Chuck. You have only been pining after this girl for the last two years,” Misha joked.  
“Really?” You looked to Rich.  
“I wouldn’t call it pining,” it was Richard’s turn to turn red.  
“Yes well you don’t have to pine anymore,” you joked.


End file.
